Firearm design involves a number of non-trivial challenges, including the design of the firearm stock that may include a cheek riser that is typically pressed against a user's cheek while firing. Considerations related to the design of a firearm stock may include selection of various dimensions, for example, the height of the cheek riser against a user's cheek.